Tazas de té
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: La taza de Sherlock es tan diferente, tan de él, mientras la tuya es simple con el escudo real de color marfil, la de él es la total muestra de elegancia, alta esbelta y de un azul marino.


**Tazas de té**

"Yo no soy gay "

Has olvidado ya cuantas veces has dicho esa frase defendiéndote de las habladurías de la gente, de lo que los demás creen y no es hasta que te lo dice aquella mujer que le ha coqueteado a Sherlock, la única mujer por la que ha mostrado interés que te preguntas realmente si eres gay.

Te miras en el espejo buscando cualquier signo que te delate como una persona gay, ahí está tu rostro marcado por las ojeras que gracias a Sherlock tienes, tus cejas que aun que no dedicas mucho tiempo pero siempre lucen perfectas, tus labios algo resecos debido a las comidas precocinadas o de restaurantes a los cuales eres llevado por aquel loco detective, en tu hombro esta la herida de la bala que te hirió en combate y más abajo algunas de las heridas de tu vida con Sherlock llena de aventuras.

Rebuscas en toda la casa algo que denote que son alguna pareja de novios o como se llamen ese tipo de parejas pero nada, Sherlock es un desastre y a menos que un montón de periódicos y un cráneo en la chimenea sea algo que toda pareja deba tener, entonces no encuentras nada.

Corres a servirte un té para sentarte en la mesita de la sala y leer tranquilamente el periódico esa mañana no hay señales de tu compañero, desde que esa mujer apareció el se comporta un tanto mas distante, es ahí cuando la notas, aquella taza que ahora se encuentra junto a la tuya, una que jurarías no habías visto antes, no antes de aquellos fastidiosos días.

La taza de Sherlock es tan diferente, tan de él, mientras la tuya es simple con el escudo real de color marfil, la de él es la total muestra de elegancia, alta esbelta y de un azul marino tan hermoso que estás seguro si tu compañero fuera una taza, seria precisamente esa, si pudieras beber de Sherlock, seguramente sería como esa hermosa pieza de cerámica que ahora tomas entre tus dedos.

"Beber de Sherlock"

Piensas nuevamente para ti, y te juras a ti mismo que aquello no sonó para nada homosexual, después de todo ¿que podrías tu beber del hombre que está prácticamente casado con su trabajo?, de aquel que solo se ha interesado por una mujer, una muy extraordinaria y peligrosa pero mujer al fin y acabo. Decides dejar tus pensamientos por que te das cuenta de lo mal que suena eso incluso en tu cabeza.

Pero pasan los días, las semanas y cada que beben té juntos, sentados codo a codo y que las tazas llegan a coincidir te das cuenta que no podían ser más perfectas, aun cuando no tienen ningún parecido aun cuando son tan diferentes, es como si estuvieran echas la una para la otra, y no lucen mal el que estén juntas, si no todo lo contrario, hacen una perfecta combinación, y sonríes un poco al darte cuenta que quizás si hay algo en esa casa que te hace ver gay y que al parecer nadie nota, ni siquiera Sherlock que sigue bebiendo de ella como si fuera algo verdaderamente necesario. Y estas contento por descubrir algo, o al menos imaginar un hecho que a tu listísimo compañero de piso se le ha pasado.

El día que la taza de Sherlock se rompe, debiste suponer que pasaría algo malo, pero no tú no eres muy supersticioso y pensaste que aquel fue un descuido de Sherlock quien en ese momento miraba por la ventana, si tan solo hubieses puesto más atención hubieras podido darte cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Dos días después Sherlock estaba muerto.

Y lloraste como se le lamenta a un amante.

Y llevaste un el luto mas allá de lo que lo hace un amigo.

Y casi terminas tu vida al mirar que tu taza ahora se encontraba sola sobre la mesa.

Y sentiste mucho que no pudieras decirle lo importante que era para ti.

"Yo no soy gay"

Dices nuevamente cuando su psicóloga y todas las personas a tu alrededor te dicen que debes superar la muerte de tu amante, cuando todos te miran con pena y cuando tu hermana intenta presentarte a un chico para que te mejores.

"Yo no soy gay"

Te repites ante el espejo cuando los recuerdos de aquel caído se hacen presentes, cuando intentas salir nuevamente y rehacer tu vida, cuando estas a punto de hacer el amor con aquella gentil mujer, cuando ibas a casarte pero rompes el compromiso al último minuto.

"Yo no soy gay"

Te dices al ver que efectivamente Sherlock dejo marcas en ti que no podrás borrar, quizás no de aquellas de índole romántico pero te ha marcado para que no puedas olvidarle, incluso ha tocado tu alma y te piensas seriamente aquellas palabras, por que ahora ya no estás tan seguro cuando las dices.

El día en que tu taza se rompe no fue augurio de mal agüero, si no todo lo contrario, esa tarde dejaste caer tu taza por que al salir de la cocina te encontraste con un muerto.

Tres años después de llorarle y mantener el luto ahí estaba frente a ti, un poco más delgado, con la barba visiblemente más larga y por lo que podías notar demasiado débil, ese día no solo se quebró tu preciada pieza de porcelana, sino también la nariz de tu ex compañero y todo tu dolor se convirtió en odio al golpearle por abandonarte.

Aquella fue la primera noche que pasaste en vela no por las pesadillas de ver a tu mejor a migo morir, si no por curar y tratar las heridas, no solo las que tu le produjiste si no también las que al parecer fue acumulando durante su estadía entre los muertos.

Durante toda la noche le cuidaste, trataste, lavaste y alimentaste el cuerpo casi cadavérico de aquel que durante tanto tiempo fue hermoso, y notaste que aun lo era, pero más importante que también había marcas de ti en el, tras ir narrándote el por qué de su desaparición, supiste que aquellas ojeras eran por pensar en ti cada noche, que las heridas en su cuerpo fueron para protegerte, que el desgaste de su piel fue simplemente por no estar bajo tus cuidados.

Tú también habías marcado a Sherlock y ni siquiera lo habías notado.

"Yo no soy gay"

Dejaste de pensar y de decir esto cuando tras unas semanas más de relativa normalidad, volviendo a resolver casos con tu detective asesor, jugándote la vida por salvarle y sobre todo compartiendo su vida juntos, encontraste el utensilio perfecto para beber té.

Aquellas podían parecer dos piezas de cerámicas de lo más incompatibles pero para ti eran la perfecta representación de su nueva vida.

No pudiste esperar más y tras ofrecerle una taza de aquel líquido caliente a tu compañero decidiste usarlas para beber.

En cuanto colocaste aquellas dos piezas de cerámica frente a él pudiste notar como algo en sus ojos se ilumino, para cuando sonreíste pudiese ver una tímida pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios, para cuando él te miro feliz y bebió de su tasa para después depositarla junto a la tuya, no pudiste más que imitarlo.

Para cuando el tomo su violín y entono aquella deliciosa melodía te distes cuenta que solía entonarla desde que habías notado la presencia de aquella taza.

Fue entonces que lo supiste, descubriste que Sherlock ya lo sabía mucho antes que tu, que él ya tenía claro que ustedes eran pareja mucho antes de que terminaras por descubrirlo, era después de todo el mejor detective del mundo, el único detective asesor.

Para cuando el soltó el arco de su preciado instrumento tu ya estabas besándole de manera tímida mientras él te abrazaba y se aferraba a tu cuerpo con miedo a que salieras corriendo o desapareciera.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación entre besos y risas para recuperar el tiempo perdido el té ya se había enfriado.

Sobre la mesita de la sala, aquella que había visto tus miles de sonrisas y lagrimas se encontraban muy juntas, con las asas casi entre lazadas dos tazas de cerámica, la primera era gruesa y tosca de color rojo brillante una taza aburrida y muy corriente, la segunda era esterilizada de material más fino y de un hermoso y brillante color negro, cuyo acabado era verdaderamente hermoso.

* * *

Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrio cuando vi una imagen de ellos bebiendo té en tazas diferentes jajaja, espero les guste


End file.
